Morgan
| jva=Banjō Ginga| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Captain Morgan (モーガン大佐 Mōgan Taisa), called "Axe-Hand Morgan" (斧手のモーガン Onote no Mōgan) since he literally has an axe for a right arm, is the first Marine officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. Appearance Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw. As his nickname suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. Three years ago, Morgan looks much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He was also of a slimmer build than in the present storyline. Personality When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shell Town, where his Naval base is located. Yet he is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is just as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Morgan shows no sort of fatherly love for Helmeppo, even stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to to land a single blow on the rubberman (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. History Past It is revealed in the Captain Kuro Arc that he was the only survivor in an attack by Kuro on a Marine ship, which left him with a broken jaw. He was hypnotised by Jango into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. One Piece manga - Chapter 50, Morgan and Kuro's story. Captain Morgan Arc He was left in charge of a Marine base on an island. As a high ranking and famous Marine, none dared challenge his authority, not even his own men as he had a habit of punishing those who disobeyed him (even killing his own men). This all changes however when Luffy comes to town to help Coby fulfill his dream, and possibly recruit Roronoa Zoro into his crew. After Luffy accidentally breaks a newly finished statue of Morgan, the captain immediately sets after him, confronting Luffy in the courtyard of the Marine base. Morgan is defeated by Luffy without even landing a single blow, though he is finished off by Zoro as Luffy has to deal with Helmeppo holding Coby hostage. Current Events(Spoilers) Morgan was later seen in the series was in a chapter title page mini-story, as a prisoner stripped of rank on Vice-Admiral Garp's ship, where both Coby and Helmeppo also happen to be serving. However, he slashes Garp and escapes the ship by using his own son as a hostage. Helmeppo disowns him shortly thereafter and returns to the Marine ship, leaving Morgan alone and drifting the ocean. He was seen again as a cameo in Jango's Mini-arc taking a nap in the ocean as Jango unknowingly passes him. Major Battles *Vs. Kuro *Vs. Luffy (with the help of Zoro) *Vs. Helmeppo and Koby Early One Piece Helmeppo was drawn before his father and early drawings of Morgan greatly resembled Helmeppo's own appearance. One example had him almost identical to Helmeppo, with just a crazier hairstyle. He was given his final design after the editor told Oda he looked lame. Morgan's original name was going to be 'Captain Chop'. Oda explained that he didn't have the nerve to actually use this name. (His name also apparently was similar to a wrestling move by a famous Japanese wrestler called Giant Baba). One Piece manga - Volume 1 information. Other Appearances Cultural References *In Gintama episode 50, a Axe-Hand Morgan is seen charging towards one of the characters to fight,along with character from other Anime/Manga including Crocodile. Trivia *The word "Möwe", which appears on Morgan's metal jaw, is German for "seagull." One Piece manga - Chapter 43 SBS questions: What does the "Möwe" written on Morgan's chin mean? *Oda admitted that Morgan was based on a real-life pirate, most likely Henry Morgan, who also began his career as a law-abiding seafarer. Related Articles *Luffy *Coby *Zoro *Helmeppo References Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Villains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human